Those Of The Damned
by Beverly And Callisto
Summary: AU, YAOI When Yugi, Ryou, and Jou begin to research the study of vampires for a school project, they find themselves in more trouble then they ever thought they would be. The Rebels Bakura and Malik plan to overthrow Prince Yami. Welcome to hell, Yugi.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** We Don't Own YGO._

**Bev:** Because you all know that if we did, we'd be hella rich and you'd know our names. Very well. As well as PPL in YGO know about Seto. *as an afterthough* We'd be like Seto! ^_^  
**Calli:** Seto!? WHERE!? -runs around in circles, screaming about Seto-  
**Bev:** -.-U Don't you already have PHP [Pretty High Priest] to fawn over?  
**Calli:** You know how timid he is. -points to PHP shivering in the corner, trying to dissapear- ^-^ Seto is wonderful too!  
**Bev:** > **Calli:** If you have DirectTV it's on channel 962. ^_^ Can we get on with the ficcu? I think we're annoying the readers with all our rambling.  
Readers: -about to throw things-  
**Bev:** But Ren! @_@ HE'S MIIIIIIINE! So now that I have that across! ^_^ I looooooove vampires. And just imagine Bakura in leather pants, boots and no top. @___________________@ ...Ren's better though. And Malik....... Sorry, rambling again *ducks a rubber duck ^_^*  
**Calli:** ^.^ ... SETO! ^^ Anyway! Read it thoroughly, please! And leave a review! I'm telling you this now just because. -begins to tie Bev down and puts a bunch of duct tape on her mouth-  
**Bev:** *muffled* Reviews keep us alive! > **Calli:** And flames shall be used to heat our food!  
**Bev:** AND TEA! You know, the person AND the drink! ^_^  
**Calli:** .. Anzu sounds better. -random thought- LET CHOCOLATE AND HONEY LIVE FOREVER!  
**Bev:** ...*random thought* with popcorn... What are you looking at me like that for? Haven't you read Sands of False Betrayal, memory number something-or-other? And that's true, Anzu's cooler than Tea. Not by much though.  
**Calli:** You have to update that, Sands of False Betrayal.  
**Bev:** > **Calli:** ... I like that name.  
**Bev:** Goddess of Insanity? Yeah, she's cool.  
**Calli:** OKAY! Shut up now! We must! To get on with the ficcu! We can ramble more at the end.  
**Bev:** She has an account with someone else though... it's Goddess of Insanity and Pauru. Or something. err... *stops rambling*  
**Calli:** Thankyou. NOW ENJOY THE STORY! Or we'll kill you.  
**Bev:** *nods*

-|-

  


|

A lightly tanned boy sat at a large, bright-colored table surrounded by colorful plastic chairs, fingering through a large black book. He sighed, large amethyst eyes darting across the yellowing pages. A small, thin-fingered hand rose to brush through delicate golden bangs. A mass of black strands rose skywards from his skull, forming five dark spikes, lined in crimson. He ran a second hand under thick blue material, rumpling the clean white tee beneath. A pile of books dropped beside the buckle-and-school-outfit clad boy and his eyes flickered to look.

A pale boy slid gracefully into the seat beside him, dropping a thick bag on the ivory-tiled floor. "Hello Yugi, I hope I'm not late."

The boy, 15, though it was hard to tell with his undeveloped, short-statured body and projected air of innocence, glanced at his watch. "No, actually, you're just on time, as usual." He returned his gaze to his classmate, smiling gently.

The relatively short teen, though at least head and shoulders taller than the first, blinked, allowing a tender smile to flicker over his features. Pale, snowy hair dropped below his shoulders, pooling around his collarbone like a silver waterfall, twisting around his face's delicate curves, enhancing the elegant, feminine features. Chocolate depths swirled slowly, displaying pure, quiet emotions and giving him the overall presence of a hidden snow angel. Thick, dark lashes fluttered as he rested his chin in his palm thoughtfully, eyes darting to the side. "Where's Jou?"

Index tracing a line in his book while his right hand hastily scribbled notes, the first boy barely responded. "Er… not here yet." He shrugged unperturbedly. "He'll show up eventually." True enough, it took the third boy only five or so minutes to appear.

"Hi guys!" His loud and boisterous, though pleasant, voice was easily heard above the jabbering crowd, and both teens looked towards the blonde. He was at least six feet, blue jacket to match the others loosely hanging off a pair of fingers. Pale, dirt-stained shirt twisted around his lean, brawl-worn form. Messy dirty-blonde locks fell around his face, falling in front of shining honey-brown orbs. He plopped down in one of the cheep plastic chairs, grinning widely, and dropped a tall pile of books on the table.

Yugi tilted his head, restraining his laughter. "You're late, Jou."

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. I had ta make a trip to the library." His grin widened considerably as he scratched the back of his head. The short boy shook his head lightly, chuckling to himself, and returned to work. "Isn't it lucky how the three of us ended up in the same group?" If possible, his grin widened even more, and a pale pink wash swiped across Ryou's cheek.

The adolescent smiled shyly, staring at the floor and biting his lip, and nodded. His breathing hitched when the blonde began laughing appreciatively, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and reached for one of the books in his own pile. The dark cover was old and worn, written in a supposedly-dead language, only called deceased because it no longer resided in a specific country. He traced the faded gold letters thoughtfully.

Sanguensuco Historia [Bloodsucker History]

He hadn't understood at first when his father had wanted him to learn Latin, and indeed still did not, but he was glad for the knowledge. Ancient documents would help cast a light upon the changing vampire beliefs, the way legends evolved over time, or the many versions that sprung up at different places before they were all mixed together into one basic definition. Yes, this school project would most definitely be interesting, mythological creatures indeed.

-|-

  


|

**Leiko's whole body was shaking with terror, the breath escaping her lips coming in shaky, raspy gasps. Her eyes darted back and forth along the dark, deserted factory's boiler room, desperately trying to search through the darkness. She clutched the wooden spike in her right hand, digging her long fingernails into it. Suddenly, a loud whoosh came up from behind her, and a blinding pain came from her right side. With a shriek, Leiko instantly fell to the ground, dropping the spike in her shock, a puddle of crimson quickly forming beneath her. **

Slowly, the tall, cloaked figure stepped forth from the shadows. A deep, ominous chuckle escaped his throat. 

"Seems like I've found you, my lovely…" 

Leiko could only gasp as the man sunk her teeth into her pale neck, draining her of her blo- 

"Are you reading that vampire rubbish again?" A cold voice broke the child from his reading. The child, a coal eyed and ebony haired boy, looked from over his thick paper back book. 

It was called Night Of Crimson, written by the authoress Kim Halk. 

"Hai." He said softly, looking up at the gray old woman. She owned the orphanage he had been sent to when he was around the age of three. He was twelve, now.

"Humph, put that rubbish away and come to meet Mr. Kaiba." She said strictly. The child folded the corner of the page he was reading, then shut the book and stood up. 

The orphanage director walked out of the room, the child following without a word. 

As the small boy walked into the woman's large office, he looked to Mr. Kaiba shyly. Mr. Kaiba was a large man, looking all business. No doubt he would be one of those all work and no play type of parents. It didn't matter, the youth would be sent back to the orphanage within the next week, the adults claiming they 'couldn't take the silence.' 

"I thought this kid had a brother." Gozaburo said gruffly, inclining his head towards the coal-eyed youth, who stiffened slightly.

"He did," The woman started, stiffly. "But that one… Let's just say he passed away." 

"Dead." Gozaburo noted that she was holding something back from him.

"It was a vampire." 

Gozaburo looked to the quiet child who had spoken. Coal eyes stared right back. 

"My brother had been found on the floor in his room, the window open, and two puncture holes on his neck. They thought him dead, but I know he's not." The child illustrated the puncture holes by tapping his neck twice with his index and middle fingers. 

The old woman opened her mouth to scold the child, but Gozaburo brought up a hand to silence her.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I just do." The boy replied.

The man stayed quiet for a moment. Then;

"What's your name, boy?" 

"Mokuba Sekiton, Kaiba-san."

"Well, Sekiton, you are now a Kaiba, understood?"

Mokuba smiled. He had not done that since his brother died. "Yes, sir."

The woman could only gape.

-|-

  


|

Silken, sun-kissed strands fell across shocking lavender orbs. A deep bronze wrist rose to push them out of the way, a pair of golden bangles clinging together to create a faintly haunting sound. Low humming rang through the dark, tense atmosphere, nothing but a small, dying light bulb dangling by thin wire casting light. Within the ring of feeble illumination swaying over a table lay rolls and books and sheet upon sheet of information and plans.

"This isn't working very well."

Jaded purple flickered upwards, staring intently. A thin, hollow sigh echoed in the darkness. A few papers were shuffled, and they all found themselves in a bin sitting besides the wooden table leg.

"So I've noticed."

A pale hand reached to rest on the table, long fingers drumming along the polished surface. A lock of white hair fell into the ring of light and intense, hard and flat red-brown eyes stared intently at the many blueprints scattered across the tabletop.

"No."

Lavender glazed over in confusion. "What?"

"No." The drumming stopped and a slender finger moved to rest on one of the plans, the dungeon rooms in Prince Yami's castle. "Look here. The prince may be an idiot, but he knows we need to go through here." The finger slid to another over-sized sheet. "Here."

Sandy, sun-bleached strands were tossed aside as the first teenage-looking man bit his lip thoughtfully. "You're saying we should go in through the roof instead of the floor?"

"Hai."

Pastel eyes narrowed thoughtfully, and the head tilted sideways, further into the shadows, before he leaned back, entirely hidden, tugging on the below-shoulder hair. "It's an idea. Well, Bakura, I believe we've had enough for today."

The sound of chairs scrapping against concrete echoed slightly, and a pair of hands reached to gather up scrolls, while the other pushed the table out of the light. An interesting ailment of sharp objects was shoved aside and a floorboard was pulled upwards. All papers were deposed in the narrow space and the second personage stepped into the light. He was of an average to tall height, maybe 5' 10". Spiky hair dropped to his middle back. Sharp, angled features gave him an air of natural powerful dominance. Sturdy, compact muscles rippled slightly under a cover of sallow skin. A bloody red demon's aura clung to his form along with many silver chains, weapons and black leather and silk.

"Time to go?" The voice was cold and taunting, but his companion did not take the bait.

"Hai." The blonde walked past him coolly, shoulders brushing, to get to the exit.

Though shorter by a few inches, he gave off the same dangerous, seducing ambiance. An array of weaponry hung from a low golden belt. A trio of chains hung from a snowy shirt; the sleeves had apparently ripped off from the hanging fringes. Black leather clasped around his hips. Metal-heeled boots clinked against the hard floor as he waved his hand above his shoulder in beckoning.

"Coming?"

The taller shrugged uncaringly. "Sure thing, Malik."

-|-

  


|

An ancient figure strode purposefully to a seat. A thick crimson cape billowed behind him. A sleeved, crimson tight-silk low-cut v-neck hung to his built trunk, wide buckle attacked to his neck, a chain in turn attached to the heavy golden upside-down pyramid hanging from the solid steel. He sat on the only seat within the room. A comfortable cushion, dyed dark, murky crimson with the blood of his enemies, rested plushy on the slightly indented seat. Ivory-colored, the throne was built with precise, interlocking pieces. Made from human bone. A haunting smirk twisted Yami's lips as he stroked a skull, chipped bone implanting in his hand. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards and he brought the injured palm to his lips, removing the fragment with his teeth. Cool, crimson liquid oozed from the cut and his tongue darted out. He grinned wickedly, lapping up the tangy, metallic drink. How good it was to be alive. A low chuckle escaped his throat. Well, as 'alive' as he could be. It turned to erratic screeches of ominous laughter.

The crimson fluid had slipped under the sleeve of his shirt, leaving a trail behind. He began to pull the sleeve up, following the trail until his lips captured the remaining drop. When he finished, his blood red eyes caught the line of scar tissue that ran from his wrist to his elbow. A growl tore from his throat; memories of the day that scar came to be implanting itself into his mind. Malevolently pulling the sleeve back down with a quick flick of his wrist, he began to think of the ones who had given him that mark.

Their names were Bakura and Malik, both against his ruling and all in his clan- whether they had been forced or joined willingly. They were both vampires themselves, those two, but even so they acted like slayers. Though not exactly kind to the humans either, they did attempt kill whoever was of Yami's clan. Rebels, as those of the living would say. They were in hiding; where, he didn't know.

"Cowards." Yami snarled.

He had another scar, one that ran along his chest. He didn't know the name of the one who had done it to him. He had needed to feed, and had forced himself on this one human with haunting blue eyes and chestnut hair. Yami couldn't forget those eyes, or that body. When he was partly finished feeding, the human had suddenly ran a stake, with a crucifix carved into it, across his chest. His guard had been down, so the stake had cut deeply. He had only remained 'alive' because the stake had not run across his heart. The blue-eyed human had dashed away as soon as he could, and Yami hadn't followed.

The vampire ran his tongue over his fangs in remembrance. The human's blood had been sweet, yet sour. Sweet with long lost innocence, sour with bitterness and hidden delight. Yami grinned toothily, fangs going past his bottom lip with the action. Memories…

-|-

  


|

A pale hand reached up to flatten against the glass of the windowpane. Narrowed sapphire eyes, slightly obscured by chestnut bangs, looked down to the crowded streets below. It was raining quite hard, water droplets sliding down the glass in miniature rivers.

His other hand was held close to his chest, clenched. Bloodied bandages were swathed from his palm, continuing until it was hidden under the sleeve of his white turtleneck sweater.

Sapphire eyes continued to look to the busy streets, and widened just a fraction as he noticed someone slip into the alleyway across from his apartment building. Seto realized he had been biting his lip subconsciously. He pursed his lips into a thin line as blood started to form. He didn't allow a single drop to slip into his mouth, nor let his tongue lap it away.

_Taste me..._

'No.'

**Sooth your hunger...**

_Lap me up and drink the crimson drops..._

'No.'

The darker part of his mind taunted him, wanting him to sooth this hunger, this _NEED_ for blood. Seto hurriedly wiped off the blood with his hand, his heart beating rapidly.

'I wont become what I hate.'

**Oh, but you already ARE...** His hand, marred with the smeared blood, subconsciously went up to the junction between his neck and collarbone.

**You gave them blood; you have become one of them already...**

A piercing scream rang through the air, and people rushed to the alleyway where it had come from.

They would only see the victim; two puncture holes on his or her neck. The killer would just hide in the shadows, eyes picking out the next victim for the next time it feasts. Seto quickly shut the blinds, finding comfort in the darkness. 

_If you drink the blood, you won't hear the screams, won't have to deal with the NEED..._

He forced himself not to lick the smeared blood of his hand, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Did you hear that shriek? They say it was a vampire!" There were people walking in the corridor outside his door.

"Don't be silly! Vampires aren't real." A woman retorted.

**How very wrong she is, nee Seto?**

_Taste me, taste me, lick me, bite me, lap me up, swallow me whole. Feed that NEED, no more hunger, taste me, taste me, taste me… _

'NO!'

-|- To Be Continued... -|-

  


| |

_**Calli:** Beverly-sama left me with the end notes... All I gotta say is this._

REVIEW.

Pairings are undescided at the moment.


	2. Enter Darkness

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own YGO, just the plot. Rawr.

**Calli:** Bev's not here at the moment... But yeah. This is chapter one, enjoy it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long finger skimmed from book to dusty, musty book, a short quiet hum rising from the boy's throat. He dragged his feet between the badly lit shelves, eyes searching. A loud call brought him to attention and he followed the sound. Slender hands slid into low pockets clasped in a pair of comfy drawstring, pale-gray pants. A crisp white tee sagged from the thin frame, a shade lighter than the adolescent's hair. He lightly scolded the taller teen for yelling in a library, receiving a short, gruff reply that 'there isn't anyone in this old broken-down shack anyway.' The pale boy shrugged it off, glancing towards what the blonde was pointing to. Soon they were joined by their shorter friend, who tilted his head questioningly. "What about it?"

The blonde took the book of its shelf, dusting it off and blowing on it before opening its pages. "Jackpot!" Jou grinned, showing Ryou a page of the book. The paper was yellow and bad smelling, but the ink was still readable, even though faded. Yugi looked over Jou's bent arm to look at the page.

On the pages a skeleton was drawn, more focusing on the skull. The canines on the human skull were longer, and an arrow pointed to it, writings next to the line. He couldn't make out the writing; it was in a different language.

"Do you know what language it's in?" Yugi looked over to Ryou, who frowned and took the fragile book from Jou to look at it more closely. The boy tilted his head to either side, brows furrowing. He tried turning the book upside down. After a while of him peering intently at the strange script while the other two blinked at his strange behavior, confused, Ryou plopped to book back in Katsuya's arms.

He shut his eyes and massaged his head, huffing and nodding his head understandingly. "Yes, yes."

"Well?" Yugi peered at him questioningly.

One chocolate brow opened "Well what?"

"What does it say? What language is it?"

A long silence filled the dusty air, Jou and Yugi both watching the youngest of them intently. "...............I don't know. Never seen it."

"ITAI!"

"…"

"Well, what language do you think it is?" Yugi asked, having recovered. Jou was slamming his head on one of the desks. The blonde didn't seem to notice he was getting cobwebs and dust in his hair.

"Well..." Ryou set the book on the nearest table, pulling the chair back - it made a horrible creak and squeak as it ran across the floor - and sat down after dusting the seat off. "There's a chance it's some sort of language the vampires invented… But… I could be wrong."

Jou looked over the pages, blinking slowly. "You think they might have a Vampire-Japanese dictionary around here?" He joked, sighing. Yugi studied the signs.

"Well, it obviously isn't Japanese or Chinese, because the signs are shaped differently." A finger pointed to one of the figures, a triangle over three horizontal lines and two vertical lines on each side with a circle on the top of the triangle.

"...Nye." The tall blonde sighed, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. He groaned when a series of old webs stuck to his fingers, dust rising in a small cloud.

Yugi huffed, sitting cross-legged on the dusty tile, tracing cracks and wear lines. "Tell me if you learn anything."

The white-haired boy glanced at his forlorn expression, than at the other's bored, frustrated look. A sweet smile took his features, eyes creased shut. "Oh, come on guys!" he half-pleaded in his sweet honey-tones "This is an amazing discovery! Vampire writing, probably a medical book judging from the occasional Latin labeling."

Yugi's head snapped up. "Did you hear that?"

Ryou blinked. "Hear what?"

"I hope this place isn't HUMAN infested… FUCK! Rat! Eck!" The door to the old place was rattling. "What the hell? I thought you said it wasn't locked!" The three's eyes widened. 

"_Hide_!" Jou hissed. Ryou and Yugi squeezed under a small table next to the bookcases, while Jou slid behind old drapes. The door broke open falling to the floor with a dead thud.

A blonde with violet eyes walked through, metal tipped boots clacking against the floor. "How nice." He commented, fisting a near cobweb and tearing it. A spiky, albino-haired male walked in second, standing next to the first.

"You sure they're here?" Cold brown eyes looked around the room in distain. The first shrugged.

"Who knows? Either way, it's a useful collection."

They froze at the door and a long silence passed between them.

"Is it just me or..."

"...Do you smell humans?"

"You too?"

The first growled angrily, ready to tear whomever it was to shreds.

"Relax, it's just me." A tall figure emerged from the shadows, white trench billowing around his ankles, everything beneath clad in black, a pair of buckles at each arm and leg. Neat umber locks fell before stormy cerulean. The teen glanced to the humans' hiding places, glaring at it as if telepathically telling those who knew not what was happening that they owed him their lives. The white-haired demon sniffed disdainfully.

"You smell stronger than usual."

"I was... socializing."

The violet-eyed one smirked, tilting his head to the side and brushing his blonde strands from his face. "You whore!" He began to laugh, shaking his head. "How many did you let fuck you this time, eh? Anyway, we should start searching."

"No need to." The brunette picked up the book that Yugi, Ryou, and Jou had been studying. "It's already here."

"Everything? And the cure? Don't fuck with us." The white-haired one growled.

"Ah, don't worry Bakura, he wouldn't. He knows the consequences." The blonde snatched the book out of the other's hand. "Thanks, we owe you one." The blonde winked and turned, leaving the room.

Bakura stayed a bit longer, eyes going from side to side. They then concentrated on the brunette. "Well, Seto, we'll meet again soon, I believe. Your payment for finding this place for us will be sent to you within the two weeks." He walked out the broken down door, shouting at the blonde.

The blue-eyed teen stood still until he was sure the other two were out of hearing distance before spinning on his heals angrily, storming to the humans and throwing the old table that hid two huddled frightened friends against the wall, where the rotten wood shattered, and tore the old drape aside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He screamed angrily. "DO YOU KNOW HOW _LUCKY_ YOU ARE I WAS HERE???"

Ryou and Yugi whimpered, curling into little balls. Ryou desperately tried to hide the tears of fright dripping down his face. Jou didn't miss them, however. He growled angrily. 'The nerve of that guy.'

"WE'RE SORRY, OK? WE DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!!! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SCARING PEOPLE SHITLESS FOR NO REASON???" Screeching indignantly, Jou continued. "WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL THAT THEY WON'T KILL YOU ANYWAY???" 

"_THAT_ is none of your business." 'Seto' growled angrily, before shaking his head and turning to the two curled up boys. "Humans... What the fuck are you humans doing here?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"R-research..." Ryou stuttered, standing upright and helping Yugi off the ground. "We're researching vampires..."

Cerulean eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're treading in places you shouldn't. Should HE find out… You wouldn't be alive for long."

"He? What are you talking about? And who are you?!" Jou shouted.

"Is he like… a god or something?" Yugi questioned.

"He thinks himself so… I… Never mind, I shouldn't even be talking to you. Get out, now."

"Now, wait a minute, I think dat you got some explainin' to do! We ain't leavin'!" Jou said, looking at Ryou and Yugi and finally back to the brunette.

The agitated brunette narrowed his eyes further, inwardly snapping several...'dog bones'... in two. Yugi gulped nervously, tugging shyly on the angered blonde boy's sleeve. 

"Maybe we should go, Jou..." 

Ryou bowed his head deeply; clinging to a book he had already been holding for a while. "Gomen nasai, demo... You speak as if you aren't human yourself. Why?"

A sharp slap echoed around the dusty room. The humans froze. A pale hand rose to a reddening cheek, shocked chocolate orbs hidden by limp snowy strands. The other teen's pupils were dilated; he breathed sharply.

"How _dare_ you ask such a thing!"

"I… I'm sorry… It's just that your looks… You don't _LOOK_ like the others… Don't… I'm sorry…" Ryou whispered, looking down at the floor, tears pooling in his eyes. Jou growled, taking the blue-eyed teen by the scruff of his neck and shaking him.

"THE FUCK! You can't just slap him for a quest-"

"Shut up, puppy." Seto kneed him in the groin, then simply pushing him to the ground with a hand. Yugi gulped. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Seto blinked and shook his head before turning sharply, trench coat swishing. "I'm warning you. Get out."

The three lingered in silence for a moment, Katsuya seething on the floor, Ryou wallowing in apologetic misery and Yugi blinking confusedly at the strange emotions that had coursed through him when his eyes had met sapphire.

"So...maybe we should go now."

"...Yeah. Maybe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You shouldn't be here, Otogi..." A harsh whisper ran through the shadows. A man stepped from the dark, strange brown hair coming to a point, and sharp - but soft - eyes stared at the other. Otogi looked to the ground, nodding stiffly. 

"I know, but I had to see you, Honda!" The other played with his dice for comfort, emerald eyes staring at his feet.

"It's too dangerous! You know that... If He ever found out... You'd die! And I don't want that." Honda walked closer to the other, wrapping his arms around the shorter male.

The smaller one sniffed quietly, hugging the first around the neck tightly, burying his face in the suede jacket. His voice ran timidly in the small alley.

"I know, demo... Gomen, Honda-ch- …-kun."

The vampire sighed, rubbing a callused palm against the human's back. "Just don't do it again."

"But-"

He growled lightly. "I said don't. Do. It. Again! It's bad enough that you're human, you have to know the stupid half-breed too."

"Don't talk about Seto like that! It isn't his fault that he's like that..." Otogi murmured, rubbing his cheek against the other's chest.

"Hm…"

"Is something wrong, Honda-kun?" Otogi asked, pulling back to stare into his eyes.

"The Prince asked me to search for the rebels again. He has an idea where they are, and that the half breed is now working with them." Honda pulled Otogi closer.

"How long will you be gone this time?"

"At least a week. I have to check one of the clubs from head to toe without suspicion. Apparently, He thinks that they are hiding there. And recourses say that the half-breed is there too. He wants Seto alive."

"Please don't..."

"I have no choice, Otogi."

"But...why...?" "Heh." The vampire shrugged, sliding down the wall and bringing the raven-haired teen down with him, pulling the boy on his lap. "I don't know." The emerald-eyed human sighed softly, lids fluttering closed. Slowly, his breathing calmed; he fell into deep slumber safely within his lover's arms. The brunette combed his fingers through the other's long hair, undoing the ponytail. "Sorry, 'Togi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The brunette hummed to himself, sighing. 'I hate this place.' He glared at the mass of drunken old men drooling lustfully at the younger women and men that strolled to and from the dance floor, some a bit more 'active' than others. He ignored specifically the group of naïve people in their mid-twenties in the corner eyeing him lustfully. He rolled his eyes, handing someone or another a Bloody Mary.

'I HATE this pl-' He froze his thoughts, gaze flickering to the door. 'SHIT! Vampire aura!' Intense blue narrowed thoughtfully. 'He better not be here why I THINK he's here.'

"Hey baby, why don't you get me another drink and we can go have fun?" One of the men's eyes roamed his body. Seto smiled coyly, walking over to him - hips swaying - to grab his chin.

"Really?" He purred.

"Yep."

Seto grabbed a glass, turned and put some beer and ice in it. The guy looked at his friends and grinned, thinking he'd get some tonight. The black-haired man's eyes widened as Seto flung the drink over his shoulder, the liquid splashing on the guy's face. 

"Sorry, I don't do that for guys like you." Seto said, rolling his eyes. "You. What do you want?" 'Fuck… the vampire's getting closer..' He turned to fix another drink, wincing at the unfamiliar strengthening aura. He stiffened when a hand dropped on his shoulder, swerving around. Intent brown fixed him with his gaze, smirking.

"Don't DO that," he hissed quietly to the white-haired demon. "There's one of YOU here, and I doubt he's just here for laughs."

Bakura's gaze hardened suddenly, eyes narrowed. "Is he looking this way?"

Seto glanced at the man he believed to be one of those. "No. Hide- now." He dragged the tall man into the back room, flung a hidden trapdoor open and shoved him in, where the blonde bloodsucker was already waiting. "And don't move. I'll be back."

He shut it quickly, sliding back behind the bar without notice… or so he thought. The vampire had seen the movement out of the corner of his eyes, and stalked towards the bar.

"How much does a shot of red cost around here?" Seto looked at him warily, before blinking.

"Depends what kind of red." Honda smirked, fangs emerging just for Seto to see.

"I think you know what kind, half breed."

Seto stiffened, then nodded to a blonde woman. "Mai, take over for me."

Mai nodded. "Sure thing."

Seto slipped out of the bar, Honda following. After a while of carefully treading around deeper within the backrooms, stalking past the hidden door without hesitation or even a change in movement at all he managed after years of acting to remain in the shadows, the tall half-human spun on his heals.

He hissed quietly. "I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do walking into a human bar and asking for blood, but I swear if you cause any trouble-"

The shorter brunette rolled his eyes, cliquing his teeth together. "Ah, shut up half-breed." Seto clamped his mouth shut, crossing his arms and glaring. "I just want to search the club, that's all."

"I won't allo-"

"You WILL allow it." The vampire growled animalistically, stalking closer to the bartender. "You don't have any choice in the matter."

Seto snarled back. "No choice? Ha! I may be a half breed, but that only means I have the vampire's strength and weaknesses, and a human heart." He whipped out a gun that had been strapped to the inside of his legs.

"You think a gun is going to hurt me?" Honda began to laugh.

"Those bullets are tipped with garlic, dipped in holy water, and contain several crosses. Quite a fatal mix."

He backed up. Seto's finger was on the trigger, ready to pull. Honda's eyes caught someone sneaking behind the other, and smirked. "Seems that you have company."

"Wha-" A hand covered Seto's mouth and grabbed the arm that was holding the gun. He struggled, but couldn't get out of the hold.

The gun dropped to the ground with a faint click. The tall, blue-eyed brunette slumped over in the blonde's hold, who dropped his arms and let the body fall to the floor. Grinning idiotically, he tossed the chloroformed tissue away, grabbed some wire and coiled it around arms and legs, allowing his hands to roam while he was at it.

Honda scoffed, unamused. "Get off it already, Keith. You know how angry the prince'll get when he smells you on the half-breed." The American vampire grumbled, shuffling away. Honda sighed and left, leaving the unconscious, tied-up form behind. He still had to find the two rebels.

His eyes glanced from side to side, roaming the mass of bodies. Some were openly fucking in the open, so he averted his gaze. 'I doubt they'd be stupid enough to be out in the open...' Honda continued to walk around, then missed his footing as he suddenly stepped on some sort of difference in the flooring. He stepped back, then kicked it. The shelter's door shuddered.

"Well, well, well..."

He snickered and smashed the opening downward. "Sorry Seto, I tri-" Violet met brown. "SHIT!" Platinum strands were brushed aside hastily, and Malik ran towards the brunette, knocking him down. Smirking, Honda grabbed an ankle and tossed the blonde back within the alcove, pointing the barrel of a stolen weapon towards him. Lavender orbs widened.

Honda cooed, laughing. "Recognize it, don't you?" Suddenly, Malik smirked, confidently bursting into a hilarious cackle. Frowning confusedly, the enemy vampire stared.

"You might want to lower that." He spun around, pointing the barrel towards a white-haired man. Brown eyes glazed in shock at the creature being held in the rebel's grasp.

"...Otogi?"

"Now, put the gun down or your little friend here goes bye bye." Bakura repeated, grinning toothily. Honda slowly put it down, glaring at Otogi. Malik grabbed the gun out of the other vampire's hand.

"You should leave, too." Malik said.

"I'm sorry Honda..." Otogi lowered his gaze.

Honda didn't answer him, but glared at the white haired demon. "Let him go, and I'll leave."

Bakura's hold on Otogi lessened slightly, but didn't let go. "Get out, first."

The vampire seethed, fists clenching. He glared intensely at the quietly crying human, before scoffing and spinning on his heels and stomping off. Otogi whimpered, dropping to his knees when the other's hold fell. "...Sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mokuba walked along the sidewalk, clutching three thick paperback books to his chest. He had ditched the limo and walked by himself, looking at all the buildings.

The first book was about the myth of vampires, giving information about what people thought vampires originated from. The second was a normal Stephen King book, and the third was a book going a medical diary. He sighed haggardly, running his fingers through long raven locks. A group of people caught his eye. A tall blonde was ranting angrily about some 'selfish bastard,' glancing every now and then at a shy boy who was clutching another Latin vampire book with one hand and a reddened cheek with the other. The third boy, short, was staring thoughtfully at the floor, carrying an open backpack that displayed several vampire titles. Intrigued, the boy ran to them.

"Excuse me!" Yugi looked up to see a small boy run up to him, holding three books. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you or anything, but…"

"You're not." Ryou smiled softly, still holding his cheek. "What is it?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice the books you were holding... But, do you guys believe in that kind of stuff?" The three boys looked at each other, than the raven-haired child. Mokuba averted his gaze, he knew he was being too forward, but maybe they could help him find his brother!

Though the blonde continued to watch him rather blankly, not used to being suddenly disturbed from his angry ranting, the other two nodded their heads. The shorter boy, adorned with a crown of tri-colored hair, sighed slightly. "You can't help but believe when you accidentally run into some."

Suddenly, the blonde reanimated. "Yeah, what was that third one anyway?? He's definitely not a vamp. After all, he got all pissed when Ryou asked him. Ya know, since vamps are generally all proud of it. 'Sides, he didn't rip us to shreds or anything, unlike what the other two woulda done."

Mokuba's head shot up; he stared at the blonde, interest peaked. "What did he look like?" Jou blinked. 

"Well, brown hair... Prep-like cut, I guess. Blue eyes, pretty tall. Selfish bastard..."

"Why?" Ryou asked. Mokuba suddenly smiled widely.

"That's my brother!"

"WHAAAT!?" Jou fell over. "My brother was bitten by a vampire, back at the orphanage, so everyone thought he was dead and threw him in the dumpster, but I know he wasn't, so that's him! It has to be!" Mokuba let out in a rush.

"Wait, backtrack a second. That guy… Is your brother? Orphanage? What?" Yugi massaged his temples.

"My brother's name was Seto, if that helps any. And yeah, the orphanage. When our mother and father died, we were sent there." Mokuba looked around the street. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss it here, come with me?"

Yugi shrugged, and treaded after the younger, but taller, boy. Jou followed. After a few steps, he realized someone was missing and looked back to notice the white-haired teen had not moved a muscle. "...Ryou?"

Milk chocolate lay hidden behind a cloak of snow. "…Yes?"

The tall adolescent called out softly. "Coming?"

"...I guess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jou looked around the large house, wide eyed. "Holy shit..."

Ryou sat down on the couch, accepting the ice Mokuba had gotten for him. "Now, explain to us exactly who you are?" Yugi looked to the raven child, who nodded.

"My name is Mokuba Sekiton. Now I'm a Kaiba, though. My brother is Seto. Our parents died a long time ago, mother from a birthing defect and father from suicide. We were sent to the orphanage, my brother got bitten and supposedly 'died', and I got adopted."

"And you want us to help you find him?"

"You believe in this kind of stuff, and have had dealings with him. I was hoping you'd help me search for him."

Yugi spoke up gently. "Well, the thing is... I don't think he likes us very much." He glanced at his quieter friend, who was still nursing his cheek. "Or at all, for that matter."

Ryou sighed softly, frowning. "We can't truly help you, but I can give you the address to the old place we met them at."

Mokuba sighed, shrugging his shoulders and yawning. "That's good enough for me."

As Ryou wrote down the paper and gave it to the raven-haired child, red eyes glowed eerily in the shadows, growling darkly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Review!_


	3. Brewing Seas

TITLE: Those of the Damned  
  
CHAPTER: Brewing Seas  
  
AUTHOR: Callisto Firestarter and Kami Beverly  
  
FANDOM: YuGiOh  
  
GENRE: supernatural/drama  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAMER: We don't own anything.  
  
NOTES: -guilty grin- sorry it took so long.

* * *

Seto growled at the freak American blonde when the afore-mentioned vampire shoved him in a cold dungeon room. He fell to the stone floor with a thump, hands tied with metallic cord behind his back. Glaring at nothing, he pulled himself to his knees  
  
Keith grinned at him. "Have fun." He said, closing the door. Seto glared at the ground, and managed to stand up. He swayed; the chloroform was still making him slightly woozy. He regained his composure and looked around. He noticed a bed and stumbled over, sitting on the edge. He sniffed the air wearily, and repressed a shudder. It smelled like... pain. All sort of pain filled his senses.  
  
"Hello, blue eyes." Seto stiffened. No...  
  
He could just feel his stomach plummeting, and he felt sick. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and shoved him on his back. Too fast to see, even for a half-vampire, the Prince was suddenly sitting on the teen's hips, watching him with glazed eyes and a lecherous grin. "You do remember me, don't you?" He murmured huskily, licking his lips. Leaning too close, he muttered the rest in the brunette's ear "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Like hell I did." Seto hissed at him, bucking to try to shove the other off. "And that hell will freeze over when I think of missing you, Yami."  
  
Yami, Prince of vampires, simply smirked at him. "You'll be thinking of me soon enough, half breed. In the meanwhile..." A hand caressed the brunette's neck. "Feeling hungry?"  
  
"No."  
  
The ruler laughed wickedly, and the semi-human had a sudden icy fear that he was missing something very important. The dark vampire dragged a finger down his cheek, traced his jaw, and the brunette's chin so their eyes would meet. Chilling crimson stared evenly. "That's unfortunate for you." Yami held his wrist to his mouth, own teeth into the flesh. Seto began to struggle, knowing what would come next. Yami's lips left the flesh, and held the torn wrist to Seto's lips. "Drink, lovely." He chuckled, watching the blue-eyed beauty struggle under him, desperately trying to move away from the bloody torn flesh that was reddening everything. "Soon, you'll be mine."  
  
"No!" Seto gasped out, turning his head from the flesh. Yami grinned, grabbing the brunette's chin and forcing his head back.  
  
"You have no choice." He said, forcing the other's plush lips apart. Crimson drops flowed into Seto's mouth, and his eyes glazed over as Yami made him swallow. His blood lust took over him, while his tongue began to lap at Yami's self inflicted wound. Seto sucked greedily, lapping up as much cherry fluid as he could. He groaned while the metallic substance slid down his throat, lids fluttering, intense blue eyes glazing over. The vampire prince smirked and removed his hand, grinning wickedly at the delectable whimper that slipped from his sticky lips. Yami sat on the other's hips, anticipating what he knew would come next.  
  
Suddenly, the brunette gasped and arched his back, pain flitting across his features. A scream ripped itself from his throat. Oh god, it HURT. Yami's eyes glazed over, turning a deep bleeding mauve, as his breath sped. A silly grin made him look uncharacteristically happy, and a bit disturbing. But the half-human teen did not notice. He screamed desperately again, arching under the other supernatural creature. Sweat ran from his brow, tears leaking from between his lids. After a while, he slowly calmed down, collapsing tiredly. The prince panted, trying to force back his lust. After all, his 'pet' was going to be tired for a while. Smirking to himself, he stood and swiftly left the room.  
  
---------------------  
  
Malik drummed his finger against his bare forearm impatiently as he watched the pale-haired one sift through the last page of the book. "Well?"  
  
Bakura remained silent.  
  
"Goddamnit, what is it?" Malik growled. "Did he trick us?"  
  
"No. He didn't, that's for sure."  
  
"Then WHAT!?"  
  
The snow-haired demon shrugged and glared at the smaller unnatural creature. "No one's seen 'im since the attack, remember? What do you THINK happened?"  
  
Choking sounds emerged from the Egyptian's throat. "You're kidding... You don't really think-"  
  
"I do. Now that I think about it, he's just the type Yami would want."  
  
"I know that but... What makes him so special anyway?" Malik sat himself down on a dusty chair. Bakura shrugged again.  
  
"The fact he's half? The fact he refuses to be a true vampire? I don't know." He said, picking at the grime under his nails. Malik huffed, and blew a bang out of his face.  
  
"Are we going to save him?"  
  
"What can we really do know? Yami probably killed him already."  
  
The would-be teen shook his head, moving platinum strands aside, and sipped from a drink nearby, clinking his metal heels against the table. "...Nah. Doubt it." A thin brow rose on the other's pale face. Although he remained silent, one who knew him such as Malik would know he was interested. "I don't think that's why the Prince wanted him."  
  
"Really. Then why did he?" He inquired.  
  
"Pleasure slave? His very own bed mate?" Malik replied. The other eyebrow shot up to meet the first.  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised, but that's... interesting."  
  
A short silence passed between them while an amused smirk slowly, slowly appeared on the blonde's lips. "And speaking of bed mates." With a swipe of the hand, he knocked the large book Bakura was concentrating on off of the table and sat in his lap. "I'm feeling a bit bored."  
  
The pale haired demon's eyes narrowed slightly, a smirk appearing on his thin lips. "Want to play?" He murmured, not moving to touch the blonde. The other grinned, playing with the collar of Bakura's shirt.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ryou looked at the assortment of weapons with bored eyes, then looked over at the little boy. "Did you make all these?"  
  
"Somewhat," Mokuba replied, smiling. "If it's complex I get the parts from the black market, otherwise I make them myself."  
  
Yuugi stared at Mokuba in shock, twitching slightly as he stared at something that resembled the plasma cannon from one of those futuristic anime Honda tended to watch. Hiroto had disappeared a few years back, and Katsuya had missed him greatly. Jou himself was whistling appreciatively as he walked around the high-security den, hands buried in his pocket.  
  
"Hm... Mind if I..?" Ryou's hand went towards one of the more decorative sabers.  
  
"Sure, just don't injure them. They're my babies, I guess you can say."  
  
Ryou gave out a soft snort and sat on top of one of the tables, running the saber along his fingers. "How common."  
  
"Eh??" Jou looked over at Ryou and blinked. "Common? Look at this shit, dude!" Ryou glanced over to Jou, and he could now notice the thin-framed boy was frowning. "Ryou? Are you ok?" He tromped over and peered at Ryou's face closely. Ryou jerked away from Jou, and whatever reminiscence he had been going through, blushing furiously. In his surprise, he jerked the saber a bit too roughly against his thumb. With a twitch and a hiss, he wiped the steel against his white shirt and put it away, staring at the floor.  
  
"Are you okay, Ryou?" Yuugi questioned, walking over as well.  
  
"I'm fine... Just a cut."  
  
"I wasn't talking about that, Ryou..." Yuugi said gently.  
  
"Oh... Yeah. I'm fine, Yuugi." And he smiled.  
  
However, Mokuba was frowning. 'Just too weird,' the boy thought.  
  
Jounouchi rose an eyebrow. "Ya ain't gonna get off with that, Ryou."  
  
"However do you mean?" Ryou blinked up at the blonde.  
  
"Ya totally seemed off character, y'know."  
  
"Maybe," he shrugged, burying his hands and his pocket and starting off the other way.  
  
"No way!" The blonde caught his arm and forced Ryou to turn and face him, "You are going to tell me what's wrong."  
  
"And what if I don't?"  
  
"I can wait a really long time."  
  
"Look, Jounouchi, I really appreciate your concern, but there's nothing wrong," Ryou started, smiling.  
  
The blonde twitched and dragged the smaller figure over to a chair, forcing him to sit, and stood right in front of him- staring down at him. "I'm not falling for that."  
  
Ryou rose an eyebrow. "I really don't care whether you 'fall' for anything, Jou. But please, leave me alone. I'm fine, like I've told you three times already."  
  
"You guys, calm down." Yuugi tried to say.  
  
Katsuya's eyebrow twitched and Mokuba was now staring at the unraveling scene with mild interest. "Would you just-"  
  
"Leave me alone." Jou blinked at the icy voice and glanced down at Ryou, surprised. The white-haired boy was bearing a nasty glare, and his fingers were curled around a pair of stilettos. "I know how to use these and I swear to god if you don't leave me alone you will find out just how good I am."  
  
"Yeesh, Ryou, what's with you?"  
  
"NOTHING!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs and stormed off.  
  
Yuugi stared, eyes wide. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Mokuba shrugged, and went back to what he was doing. 


End file.
